


Rey Nobody from Nowhere {art}

by altocello



Series: Two That Are One [6]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Digital Painting, F/M, Fanart, romance novel cover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: She was nobody, but not to him.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Two That Are One [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679824
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	Rey Nobody from Nowhere {art}

**Author's Note:**

> What if, instead of asking her to rule with him, he asked her just to BE with him? What if they chose each other? 
> 
> Created as a part of the romance novel cover collaboration on the ReyloArtistGuild’s discord. This was both fun and terrible. I wanted to yeet it straight out the window so many times, but I loved the pose (which was inspired by a photo from That Photoshoot With the Goat by Annie Liebovitz), and I don’t like backing down from a challenge.

[ ](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/starwars/rag-romance-cover.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> [Say Hi on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/altocello)   
>  [You can also find me and my art on Tumblr.](https://artocello.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always sincerely appreciated!


End file.
